


Mine

by TheGhoulDiaries



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, hide loves them both, sasaki just wants hide, shiro kaneki is obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhoulDiaries/pseuds/TheGhoulDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise and Kaneki both want hide and refuse to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Haise, let go." Kaneki spoke through gritted teeth, tugging at hide's sleeve as Haise whined, refusing to let go off hide's other sleeve and pulling him closer to him.

Hide huffed, eyes rolling as he struggled with being pulled from left to right, right to left. His strength was nothing compared to their ghoul strength, so he would make no change if he started fighting back. He knew this was going to last for hours before both of them grow tired and end up falling asleep right next to hide, straddling him almost completely. And hide knew this how? Because it happened every single day.

The twins were still bickering, refusing to let go off hide's poor, almost-ripped sleeves. Yet hide secretly liked it, because it made him feel very special and loved. They're both too good to be true, and it made hide blush every time the twins crossed his mind. They're always crossing his mind, even at work, college, home, and even while sleeping. They're somehow always there and that made hide fall even more for the two of them.

Hide suddenly giggled, which caused the both of them to freeze, and carefully eye him. his sudden outburst worried them, because him was too weird sometimes and could do some reckless stuff. The twins both noted that they should always keep an eye on him after they saw hide splattered on the floor, only wearing his boxers with dozens of empty energy drinks sprawled around him. 

"Hide, what's wrong?" Haise asked, hugging hide's arm slowly while kaneki littered his nose, cheeks and chin with open-mouthed kisses. Hide sighed softly at the contact, leaning against kaneki, his eyes closing as he whispered, "I love you, ken. so so much" 

Haise was burning with jealousy, and Kaneki's insides were bursting, his cheeks colored crimson red. Haise huffed, letting go off hide's arm and scooting away from him, his gaze glaring at the wall ahead of him. Hide giggled again, forehead now pressed against haise's back. "And i love you so so so much, i could die."

Now it was haise's turn to flush crimson red, teeth sinking down his bottom lip. He slowly turned around, capturing hide's lips in a sweet kiss, tongue licking the other's bottom lip. Hide moaned, enjoying the feeling of being kissed by his lover, eyes closing as he bit haise's lower lip, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together. Kaneki huffed, lips pressing against hide's neck as he bit down, not too rough and too gentle, it was perfect. Hide moaned again, his hands gripping haise's shirt, signaling him to take his shirt off. Haise obeyed, breaking the kiss to hurriedly take his shirt off, before throwing it carelessly across the room and attaching his lips against hide's sweet, plump lips again. Kaneki continued licking and biting on hide's neck, his lips wrapping around the skin as he sucked, gently. earning a moan from hide, and softly panting into the kiss afterwards. Hide enjoyed moments like these, where he was dominated by both of his caring lovers, feeling ultimately loved by the both of them. what he liked the most about it was that they both had a different way of showing and expressing their love for the blonde, and hide was so grateful that he has the both of them to rely on. They were like his saviors. scratch that, they are his saviors. He never knew that he was capable of loving two persons this much, but they were worth every second of his day. Kaneki proudly admired his work on hide's skin, a smirk curving its way on his lips. Haise broke the kiss, gasping for air as hide panted, whining at the loss of contact both on his neck and lips. He wanted more of them, he needed more. "H-haise please," Hide panted, licking his lips. "Kaneki, i want more" Kaneki and Haise both glanced at each other, a smirk displayed across their lips as they pushed hide back on the bed, both gripping his arms and placing them above hide's head. Haise tugged at the hem of hide's sweater, lifting it up and hide hurriedly helped him take it off. "Someone's impatient," Kaneki chuckled, hands wandering down hide's naked chest and lips pressed against his jaw. Hide whined, gripping the bed sheets as haise trailed kisses down his stomach, until he was face-to-face with hide's clothed crotch. Haise smirked again, pulling hide's pants down along with his boxers, only to be surprised with hide's twitching cock that was already leaking pre-cum. "H-haise!" Hide gasped once haise's tongie licked the head of his cock, pre-cum now smearing his mouth as he licked. Hide moaned louder, hand sliding down to grip at haise's hair and tug, wanting more of haise's tongue on his dick. Kaneki worked his way down to hide's chest, tongue already lapping on hide's hardening bud as he sucked, earning another choked gasp from hide. Hide was drooling, mouth hanging open and the tip of his tongue barely peeking out. Haise continued to lick hide's twitching cock, and then he suddenly took him in, cheeks hallowing as he sucked harshly, eyes closing. Hide screamed, back arching. Haise pumped the rest of hide's dick that couldn't fit in his mouth, still sucking harshly. Hide's grip hardened, pulling haise's hair and haise moaned, sending chills down hide's spine. Kaneki kept sucking hide's perky nipples that were already really red from all the sucking. Haise started bobbing his head, trying to take in more of hide as his pumping increased, and hide's moans grew louder and louder and his back arching. He fought the urge to fuck haise's mouth, trying to steady his hips but failing, which made haise pin his hips down to prevent him from thrusting them up. His cock twitched in haise's mouth, hide was so, so close. He just wanted a final push and he'd be cumming hard. Haise sucked on the head, his hand pumping the lower half of hide's dick. Haise stopped sucking, but kept pumping him as dirty words escaped his flithy mouth, "cum in my mouth hi-de, i want to taste you so, so bad." He was back on sucking again, and few seconds later, hide was cumming hard that he saw stars before him, mouth hanging open in a silent cry. Kaneki stopped kissing and sucking on his nipples, sliding down next to haise as haise opened the drawer, taking out a bottle of lube. He passed it to kaneki, and kaneki opened the cap, smearing some lube on to his fingers before putting it down. "Now, hide, tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable doing this, okay?" Kaneki spoke, kissing hide's knuckles before spreading hide's legs. His ass came into view, kaneki felt himself throb and pants tightening. He spread his cheeks, before inserting his index finger inside of his tight, warm hole. Hide moaned, thrusting his hips up as haise was suddenly kissing him, tongue already working its way into hide;s mouth, tasting him and swallowing his moans. Kaneki inserted another finger, scissoring him and then going in deeper, trying to find his prostate. Hide whimpered, tears streaming down from the frustration and pain, yet he still enjoyed the feeling of kaneki's fingers inside of him. He suddenly jolted, a loud moan escaping his lips as he heard kaneki whisper, "Found it." He kept pressing and thrusting his fingers against hide's prostate, and hide kept moaning louder and louder into haise's mouth. Hide's moans were like music to their ears, and they loved every sound that left hide's mouth. He withdrew his fingers out, earning a whine from hide at the loss of contact. But that was replaced by a loud moan at kaneki's cock pressing against his tight hole. Kaneki coated his cock with lube before grabbing hide's legs and wrapping them around his waist as he pushed himself in, moaning at the tightness of hide's hole. He adjusted himself, hands gripping hide's hips roughly as he started thrusting in and out, slamming into him, trying to find hide's spot again. He kept thrusting in, his moans increasing, and suddenly hide jolted again, his hole clenching around kaneki's dick, milking it. Kaneki moaned along with hide, thrusting in and out. Hide tried to thrust his hips up, but he failed because of kaneki's hands roughly pinning them down. He kept slamming against hide's tight spot, and hide kept tightening around him. "F-fuck, hiiiide! ahh you're so tight." Hide moaned, haise finally breaking the kiss as he started pumping hide's cock again, this time his pace was unbelievably fast, making hide shudder and shake beneath him. his lips were swollen, neck bruised with love bites and chest sweaty, his cheeks painted crimson red. Hide knew that he was a mess, and hell, he liked being a mess. He came with a scream, back arching as his hole was filled with warm cum seconds later. he whimpered as kaneki withdrew and slumbered next to him, panting heavily. Haise was on the other side, playing with hide's hair as he was littered with kisses all over his face. Kaneki covered the three of them, snuggling closer to hide. The three of them were exhausted, they lazily kept kissing hide's face. Hide's eyes were closed, his breathing steady as they kept snuggling closer and closer to him, each of them trying to claim him as theirs. And hide knew that he was theirs, and he loved being theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS I'M SORRY BUT HIDEKANE/HIDEHAISE IS THE REASON I'M ALIVE


End file.
